


Bloodbath

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: In retaliation for trying a mass murdering cult leader, Starsky is kidnapped.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Bloodbath


    BLOODBATH
    
    Season 2, Episode 14
    
    Original Airdate: January 1, 1977
    
    Story by: Christipher Joy and Wanda Coleman
    Teleplay by: Ron Friedman and Wanda Coleman
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Paul Michael Glaser
    
    Summary: In retaliation for trying a mass murdering cult leader, Starsky is kidnapped.  
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Aesop Aquarian ... Simon Marcus

Anthony James ... Luke

Frank Doubleday ... Matthew

John Horn ... Peter

Patricia Pearcy ... Gail Harcourt

James Brown ... R.J. Crow

Raymond Allen ... Merl 'The Earl'

William Bowers ... Judge Yager

Rob Berger ... Junkie (as Robert Bryan Berger)

Barry Brooks ... Bailiff

Thomas Scott Brown ... TV Reporter (as Thomas Scot Brown)

Rick Goldman ... Officer
    
    
     **Exterior – Day – Merl the Earl’s Shop**
    
    MERLE: Hey, I've seen cars, man. I've seen cars. I've seen cars from Mars.
    
    HUTCH: Merl. Hey, Merl!
    
    MERL: I've seen peanuts in the White House.
    
    HUTCH: Merl!
    
    MERL: But, man, this is disgusting!
    
    HUTCH: Merl, I did not bring my car down here to be insulted! Starsk...
    
    STARSKY: Wait a second.
    
    HUTCH: Listen, there are plenty of guys around this area who'd be thrilled to have my business.
    
    MERL: Hey, give a pull!
    
    STARSKY: Will you wait a minute. There is not a mechanic living who could wipe Merl's dipstick. He's a genius.
    
    HUTCH: Genius of what?
    
    MERL: Grab my legs!
    
    STARSKY: At doing cars.
    
    MERL: Hey, Stark-in-son!
    
    HUTCH: At doing what to cars?
    
    MERL: Okay, pull on my legs, man!
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    MERL: I'm stuck!
    
    HUTCH: Oh, good.
    
    STARSKY: Wait a second. Okay, give you a hand. You ready? Up. Come up. Okay. What do you think, huh?
    
    MERL: Hey, man, I'm Merl "The Earl," the customizing pearl. Say, like, bringing this clunker to me is like going to a brain surgeon with a case of athlete's foot. I got standards to maintain. Standards! Well, when a car is wild, it's like my child.  You know what I mean?
    
    HUTCH: Well, now, let me tell you something, Merl. Even for free, you ain't for me.
    
    MERLE: Oh!
    
    HUTCH: Now, come on. We're due in court.
    
    STARSKY: Wait a second. Look, if your engine has been missing, it's liable to
    conk out on the freeway. At least let Merl tune up your engine.
    
    HUTCH: All right, all right, all right! Okay. But if I come back here and that car looks like a parade float from Mars, so help me...
    
    STARSKY: Okay, okay. Nothing supernatural, Merl. Just get the bugs out, okay? Come on. Come on.
    
    MERL: "Bugs out"? What you mean, "bugs out"? Man, ain't a bug be caught dead
    in this piece of junk! Say, Starsky, get this mess out of my face!
    
    HUTCH: Merl, you watch it! I hope he knows what he's doing.
    
    STARSKY: Relax, Merl's been doing my work for years.
    
    HUTCH: Forward.
    
    MERLE: Say… Peanuts, man, peanuts.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Courthouse**
    
    REPORTER: Tension continues to mount as we await the sentence of convicted mass murderer and cult leader, Simon Marcus. Since dawn this morning, his followers have been gathering outside the court. Sir, what are your feelings about this trial? 
    
    (Followers chant “Simon” continually.)
    
    Judge Yager has ordered the courtroom cleared of all spectators, and so only those directly involved with the case will be allowed to enter. Here are a couple of the guru's followers doing their hair.
    
    Police protection has been intensified to ensure that nothing will interrupt with the proceedings or with the knitting bee. And here come Detectives Starsky and Hutchinson, those dedicated police officers who helped to arrest and convict Simon Marcus. Gentlemen, do you have anything to say to our television cameras?
    
    HUTCH: No comment. 
    
    GUARD: Keep back, you guys.
    
    REPORTER: Anything at all?
    
    STARSKY: No comment.
    
    REPORTER: A lenience?
    
    GUARD: Get back, you two!
    
    STARSKY: Gonna ask to move him up the charts.
    
    REPORTER: Anything at all? Anything at all? Please!
    
    GUARD: These officers have to get through.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Courthouse**
    
    STARSKY: What's the matter?
    
    HUTCH: Those photographers.
    
    STARSKY: Tough being a celebrity, huh?
    
    DOBEY: Well, as usual, you're late.
    
    HUTCH: Sorry, captain.
    
    STARSKY: Uh, be right back. 
    
    DOBEY: That's some superstition your partner's got, going to the john
    before sentencing.
    
    HUTCH: All I know, captain, is that every time he does it, the bad guy takes a heavy fall. In this business, if something works, stick with it.
    
    BAILIFF: All rise. Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Arlen B. Yager presiding. Be seated.
    
    YAGER: All right, we all know why we're here. Let's get to it. Bailiff, bring in the prisoner. Simon Marcus, you have been tried and found guilty of nine counts of murder in the first degree, and such additional and barbarous acts, that if it were in the power of this court to condemn you to the flames of eternal damnation, this court would do so without the slightest hesitation.
    
    Simon Marcus, equally shocking to this court is the fact that not once during
    the many weeks of this trial have you shown the slightest guilt or remorse over your mindless acts. Guilt and remorse are two emotions shared by all the rest of the human race, save you and a few others like you. 
    
    HUTCH: Where the hell are the cops? No…
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Courthouse**
    
    DOBEY: Look, I don't care how many men you have to pull off patrol. One of my men's been kidnapped! I want an APB put out on Dave Starsky, too. Make that the first thing you do. You men get up in that building!
    
    REPORTER: Sergeant Hutchinson. Sergeant, what's going on? What's happened?
    
    HUTCH: No comment.
    
    REPORTER: No comment? Sergeant, you can't sit on a story like this. The public has a right to know.
    
    HUTCH: Stuff your story. What happened to all those freaks that were hanging around out here?
    
    REPORTER: I don't know. They just disappeared. Basement to roof, nothing.
    
    DOBEY: I'm not having any luck, either, but I'm gonna have them go over that building again.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky's too good a cop to let any of those creeps drag him off without a fight! Somebody might've hurt him. 
    
    DOBEY: Maybe he didn't have a chance.
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Hutchinson, telephone!
     
    DOBEY: I got the lab boys going over the rest room now. Maybe they'll find something in all that blood.
    
    HUTCH: If it's Starsky's, it won't matter.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Courthouse**
    
    DOBEY: I'm thinking we should wait and see what the lab boys say. Hutchinson.
    You know, you gotta give these guys time. They need to-
    
    HUTCH: Hold it. Trace the call.
    
    DOBEY: This is Dobey.
    
    HUTCH: All right, scum.
    
    DOBEY: Get me a tracer on 2423.
    
    HUTCH: I want you to put Starsky on the phone. I wanna know he's all right.
    
    MATTHEW: You're not making the rules here. Simon makes all the rules. Now, think on this. You've got just 24 hours to release Simon.
    
    HUTCH: Now, wait, wait a second. Just wait a minute. Let's... talk this thing over, huh? Maybe we can come, uh, to some kind of a deal. First of all, let me... Let me explain to you what you've gotten yourself into here. Now, forgetting the fact that you've kidnapped a police officer, you've committed
    a federal offense. You know we're not gonna release Marcus, so you can save your threats.
    
    MATTHEW: No more talk. Now, think on this. If you sentence Simon Marcus, you sentence Starsky to death.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, wait a second. Let's talk. Hold it, hold it a second!
    
    DOBEY: It's not enough time for a tracer.
    
    HUTCH: I know that, captain!
    
    DOBEY: Well, what'd they want?
    
    HUTCH: They want the moon.
    
    
    **Interior - Day – Prison Interrogation Room**
    
    HUTCH: Where's Starsky?
    
    MARCUS: I dreamed your death, Hutchinson. So you will die. Dreamed Starsky's death, and he's already dying. I dream my dreams awake so they always come true.
    Always true.
    
    HUTCH: I know you laid it all out, Simon, so I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is Detective Starsky?
    
    MARCUS: Shh! I'm meditating.
    
    HUTCH: Now, maybe you can con the press and your people into thinking that you're some kind of a mysterious superman of evil, but not me, you two-bit perverted punk. I know you, Simon Marcus! Now, you tell me where they... You tell me where my partner's being held. Talk!
    
    MARCUS: You won't hurt me. You're the white knight. I had another dream,
    Hutchinson. I dreamed you went looking for Starsky and you began at the end.
    Now, isn't that strange?
    
    HUTCH: Where's my partner?
    
    MARCUS: He lives until I am sentenced, but you better hurry. Start where it stopped. Begin your search at the ending. Simon never lies. Never lies.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Prison Corridor**
    
    HUTCH: Just let him sit.
    
    DOBEY: Well? 
    
    HUTCH: What'd the judge have to say?
    
    DOBEY: He's gonna hold off until tomorrow at 10 a.m. Any time longer, then he feels that, uh, Simon's lawyers will ask for a mistrial. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, that gives us, what, 23 hours?
    
    DOBEY: Well... What do you wanna do?
    
    HUTCH: Simon says, "Start at the end."
    
    DOBEY: "Start at the end," what does that mean?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know. I don't know. Would that mean that old store front
    where Starsky and I busted him?
    
    DOBEY: If that's all you got. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's worth a shot.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Old Zoo**
    
    (Follows chant “Simon” continually.)
    
    STARSKY: What's going on? What the...? What's going on?! Shut up! You're wasting your time! You hear me? Grabbing me ain't gonna get you a fixed parking ticket!
    And you can quit that chanting. That ain't gonna save Marcus either. What's the matter? You run out of children to molest. You gotta pick on a cop. Huh? Huh? Why don't you let me see you? Why don't you take off this blindfold and let me see you? I know you're out there! I can smell you! I can smell every one of you.
    Come on, take off this blindfold. What's the matter, you afraid? Why don't you let me see you? 
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Store Front**
    
    (Follows chant “Simon” continually.)
    
    HUTCH: All right, let's talk. Let's talk. I said, let's talk.
    
    FOLLOWER: Simon dreamed you'd come to us, man. He dreamed it.
    
    HUTCH: If that's all he dreamed, he woke up too soon. He should have dreamed 10 to 20 years for accessory to kidnapping, or life, if that police officer doesn't make it, because that's what each and every one of you are looking at! I want some answers! I want some answers! I need some help. I need some help. Help me. Help me. I'll help you. You?
    
    Don't you see, I'm giving you the chance to be free of Simon Marcus, become human beings again! Don't you understand? He's done for! He's gone. Who's gonna take care of you while he's rotting in jail, because he's never coming back. Oh, forget about him. Help yourselves!
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    DOBEY: They drop his ID in your lap, and you don't see anything.
    
    HUTCH: How do you think I feel? He's my partner.
    
    DOBEY: How do you think I feel? He's my detective, He's got 19 hours left, and we're smack dab in the middle of nowhere.
    
    HUTCH: Hutchinson.
    
    DOBEY: You wanna hang on to this?
    
    HUTCH: I sure do. Captain, it's the lab. Yeah, talk to me. Thanks.
    
    HUTCH: Well?
    
    DOBEY: It's not Starsky's blood.
    
    HUTCH: Thank God.
    
    DOBEY: It's from some large animal. A bull or cow or something.
    
    HUTCH: Bull? Those creeps would butcher a bull? 
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second.
    
    DOBEY: What are you looking for?
    
    HUTCH: Simon camped his followers out on a ranch. The owner let them stay there
    because he wanted to get close to some of Marcus' crazy ladies. He finally had the highway patrol throw them off his ranch because of what they were doing to his cattle.
    
    DOBEY: I remember that. Ritual mutilation of his livestock.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Starsky and I tried to get a statement from the rancher before
    the Marcus trial, but the gent wasn't very cooperative. It was on Route 5.
    Here it is, R.J. Crow. Pinyon Pine Ranch. That's about an hour's round trip.
    
    DOBEY: Hey, there are 50 ranches between here and there. What if Simon's vampires got the blood from one of them?
    
    HUTCH: Won't know till I get there, will I?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Old Zoo**
    
    HARCOURT: I didn't think you'd wake up, but you did. I'm Gail.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Gail. Hope you forgive me for not rising, but it's tough to be a gentleman when you're trussed up like this. I'm sure you'll understand. This is very nice. I always wanted to be held prisoner in a good neighborhood. I don't suppose you wanna tell me where I am. You better be good with that, honey.
    I ain't gonna go easy.
    
    HARCOURT: I won't cut you. Simon didn't dream that.
    
    STARSKY: What are you doing?
    
    HARCOURT: Taking your clothes off.
    
    STARSKY: Why?
    
    HARCOURT: I'm gonna give you a bath.
    
    STARSKY: Well, actually, I prefer showers. They got great showers at police academy gym.
    
    HARCOURT: You must have a bath to purify you before the ceremony.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Pinyon Pines Ranch**
    
    HUTCH: Hello! Hello! Hello! Mr. Crow. Mr. Crow, Detective Hutchinson. I just wanna ask you a few questions. Mr. Crow?
    
    CROW: I remember you. And I still got nothing to say. Don't get downwind of this stuff. It's quicklime.
    
    HUTCH: What happened to your animal?
    
    CROW: Ah, somebody did a number on him.
    
    HUTCH: When'd it happen?
    
    CROW: Last night, near as I can figure.
    
    HUTCH: You know who did it?
    
    CROW: I thought I'd seen the last of it, them tearing my herd to pieces like they done before I put the law on them, but now they're back again. Damn fine bull this time, bloodlines back to Noah's ark.
    
    HUTCH: Mr. Crow... you know who did it?
    
    CROW: I'll catch them hooded snakes, and I'll ventilate them. I'll gut shoot them!
    
    HUTCH: If you wanna get to them, then help me, will you? How many of them were there? When was the last time you saw them? What were they driving? Give me anything!
    
    CROW: Sure, then you'll stick beside me day and night so they don't come to get me for squealing on them.
    
    HUTCH: I'll give you... I'll give you police protection. I promise you.
    
    CROW: Like you gave your partner? It's on the radio. If they can get to him,
    I'd sure have one fine chance of lasting through the week. Nope, I got nothing to say! I'll look out for me. That's all she wrote!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Old Zoo**
    
    STARSKY: I think I'm through with showers, Gail. I really like being in deep water. It loosens everything up... especially the ropes!
    
    LUKE: Welcome, pilgrim. Welcome to Simon's dream. Don't get him angry. He bites.
    
    STARSKY: So do I.
    
    LUKE: How do you feel now, Starsky? This more like it? I am the keeper of the flame, and Simon dreamed we'd get together. 
    
    STARSKY: You're nothing! You're a bunch of losers and freaks! And you'll never make it, you hear? You'll never make it. 
    
    MATTHEW: You'll never make it, sucker. We're not "nothing," man. We're your executioners.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day – Pinyon Pines Ranch**
    
    HUTCH: It's a game, Captain. The blood, Starsky's ID... killing that rancher. It's all a twisted, sadistic game, and Marcus planned every move of it.
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, but he didn't plan on us finding the truck like that.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe.
    
    DOBEY: Let's see what the lab boys come up with.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe there's a tooth fairy. Watch yourself. How much time we got?
    
    DOBEY: About seventeen hours. 
    
    HUTCH: Seventeen hours. Marcus planned every move of this thing. While he's got us out there chasing our tails over the sunset, he's probably back there laughing because he knows something he hasn't told us.
    
    DOBEY: You can bet on that. 
    
    HUTCH: You know, that sentencing bit... Sentencing bit is a smoke screen. Whether Marcus is sentenced or not doesn't really matter, does it?
    
    DOBEY: No. 
    
    HUTCH: They're gonna kill Starsky anyway.
    
    DOBEY: Well, that's always been the bottom line. All we can do is pick our best shot and go for it.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, captain, I'm gonna go back. I'm gonna talk to Marcus again. Maybe I can turn one of his dreams into a nightmare.
    
    DOBEY: See you back there. Kazelkovsky, get up off your… You gonna wait till nighttime to get the prints? Wofford, Wofford. Hey, you get down there too.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Prison Interrogation Room**
    
    HUTCH: You've been playing with us, Marcus. And we're a little tired of being jerked around. So... my partner, Starsky's a dead man no matter what. Right? 
    
    MARCUS: Ain't that too much? You mustn't do that. You're not allowed to strike Simon. Nobody does that.
    
    HUTCH: Look, um... I don't expect this to mean a hell of a lot to you, but you haven't always been like this. There must have been a time in your life when you felt the way others do about human life. Remember that time? Remember that time when you had a soul, and tell me where my partner is.
    
    MARCUS: In school, when I was little, even the bullies were afraid of me because of my dreams. They had to go to sleep, but I could dream with my eyes open. My dreams always came true. Always true.
    
    HUTCH: Your dreams? Tell me the dream about Starsky.
    
    MARCUS: My dream? I... I dream of a temple. A temple of the first kingdom, where only the faithful keep the flame, the faithful and heavenly Polaris. 
    
    HUTCH: Simon.
    
    MARCUS: You think you got me to say it, don't you? Well, you didn't. I wanted to tell you that. My dream is your fantasy. That's my message, but you won't understand. Never understand.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, for God's sake. Where are your people keeping my partner?
    
    MARCUS: Where? Everywhere. We're everywhere. Once in ebony and granite, now, in the trees, in the water. For the king of the forest is dead.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - The Old Zoo**
    
    HARCOURT: Better?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, that's terrific. Let's send out for pizza, huh?
    
    HARCOURT: What's the matter with him?! Please, tell me what's wrong.
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. The water-
    
    HARCOURT: You put something in the water and didn't tell me! Why must it always be so cruel? Oh!
    
    LUKE: Simon dreamed you would stay with us. Why don't you dream the way it was when we first took you?
    
    HARCOURT: No. No, no, no more dreaming. No more dreaming.
    
    LUKE: Dream that... all over again.
    
    HARCOURT: Simon.
    
    LUKE: All over again.
    
    HARCOURT: Simon.
    
    LUKE: All over again. 
    
    HARCOURT: Simon. Simon.
    
    LUKE: And you dream too, pig. Dream and make it good. For at sunrise, the dream is ending, and so is your life. You're going to die.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    HUTCH: It's a game. Simon loves games. "Begin at the end" means "start where he finished." Whatever he dreams is his way of... Whatever he says he dreams is his
    way of saying what his plans are. So his words are clues, and so are the words in that tape. We just gotta find the key. 
    
    DOBEY: I've been thinking, in one of those tapes he mentions Pinyon Pine. You think that's Crow's ranch, or does it stand for something else? Pinyon Pine, Ponderosa Pine, Knotty Pine... Could be anything.
    
    HUGGY: (on phone)  Man, you gotta be kidding! Yeah, I heard you. Yeah, I promise, never again! (end)
    
    DOBEY: What are you looking for?
    
    HUTCH: You got any aspirin?
    
    DOBEY: Yeah.
    
    HUGGY: Boy, man, how time flies when you're trying to get lucky. Five minutes it seems like, and already it's... Oh, man, it's morning.
    
    DOBEY: Huggy, please! 
    
    HUTCY: What you got?
    
    HUGGY: Got? Nada, zip, zero, nothing.
    
    DOBEY: Why don't you just say "nothing"? We get your message.
    
    HUGGY: Captain, some of us like to use colorful speech!
    
    HUTCH: Synonyms. 
    
    HUGGY: Say what?
    
    HUTCH: That's when one word means the same thing as another word. You just said a synonym for the word "nothing."
    
    HUGGY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: (on tape) For God's sake, will you just tell me where my partner is?
    
    SIMON: We're everywhere. Once in ebony and granite... now we're in the trees, in the water. Your dream is my fantasy. That's my message. (end)
    
    HUTCH: Dream, fantasy. Fantasy, dream. It's the same. It's the same thing. It's a synonym. It's, uh... That may be our key. I got some words here. Let's try them out. Uh, "ebony." 
    
    DOBEY: Ebony's a heartwood.
    
    HUTCH: Ebony, uh… Dark, black. Black.
    
    DOBEY: Black.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, "granite."
    
    DOBEY: Rock.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, "stone."
    
    HUGGY: Terrific. Dark, black, granite, rock...
    
    HUTCH: Stone.
    
    DOBEY: Stone.
    
    HUGGY: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Stone, stony... Stony Black! 
    
    HUTCH: Stony Black! Uh, Captain, you'll remember him. He's the guy that, that weasel was pushing coke up in the desert. We found him stabbed to death.
    
    DOBEY: Yeah. Him and his chemists. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, uh...
    
    DOBEY: Marco wrote it off as a business hit.
    
    Hutch: What was...? What was that guy's name? Rex...
    
    DOBEY: Say, you know, they could be the suppliers.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, no. Who was that guy, Rex. Rex what?
    
    DOBEY: Rex Woods. 
    
    HUTCH: Rex Woods! A king, uh...
    
    DOBEY: Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Rex Woods.
    
    DOBEY: He knocked him off two months ago. So we got the names. Where do we go from there?
    
    HUGGY: Just give us a little time, Captain. Not all of us can be brilliant, you dig?
    
    DOBEY: I'm digging on nobody's asking you.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on.
    
    SIMON: (on tape) I dream of a temple... The temple of the first kingdom, where only the faithful keep the flame... the faithful and heavenly Polaris. (end)
    
    HUTCH: Polaris? That's the North Star. 
    
    DOBEY: Three sisters, Big Dipper...
    
    HUTCH: Heavens, heavenly, stars... Uh, sky, uh...
    
    DOBEY: Little Dipper. Star.
    
    HUTCH: Star.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky!
    
    HUTCH: Starsky!
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, but what's the rest of the message?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, what does he have to do with Rex Woods or Stony Black?
    
    HUGGY: The zoo.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    DOBEY: That's where you live, isn't it?
    
    HUTCH: Wait a minute, Captain. What about the zoo, Huggy?
    
    HUGGY: That's what I was trying to recollect. Uh, Stony and Rex used to cook up junk... Uh, they... They had a traveling lab at the old civic zoo!
    
    HUTCH: Old zoo, temple of the first kingdom, barred forever for man's sake. Captain, that's where they got Starsky, at the old zoo!
    
    HUGGY: Don't thank me.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – The Old Zoo**
    
    (Followers chant continually.)
    
    STARSKY: What's going on? Oh, I see. We've been this way before.
    
    HARCOURT: They're all watching.  Simon dreamed they would watch.
    
    STARSKY: You're gonna kill me. Yes, you are. You're gonna kill me. Your friends are gonna watch.
    
    HARCOURT: No. I'm not gonna kill you. Thou shalt not... kill. Thou shalt not...
    Shalt not… They're... all watching.
    
    STARSKY: Gail.
    
    HARCOURT: Only make the first stroke.
    
    STARSKY: Gail. 
    
    HARCOURT: The first... of hundreds... thousand... million.
    
    STARSKY: Listen to me. Gail, you don't have to do this. It's Simon. It's not you.
    
    HARCOURT: Simon. 
    
    STARSKY: Please.
    
    HARCOURT: Simon. Oh...
    
    STARSKY: Gail. That's a girl. Put it away. Put it away.
    
    LUKE: Simon dreamed you would be weak.
    
    STARSKY: You don't want any part of this. 
    
    LUKE: You're not one of us. But we will make you strong. Cut him!
    
    STARSKY: No, Gail! No.
    
    LUKE: Now!
    
    STARSKY: No. Please
    
    HARCOURT: Oh!
    
    STARSKY: Oh, gee.
    
    HUTCH: It's all over. It's all over.
    
    STARSKY: What took you so long, huh?
    
    HUTCH: That's a nice looking nightgown you got there.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Merl the Earl's Shop**
    
    HUTCH: I don't see my car.
    
    STARSKY: Relax.
    
    HUTCH: Where's my car?
    
    STARSKY: I promise you, it'll be the same old heap that you love so well.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I hope so.
    
    STARSKY: Merl, did you do her up fine?
    
    HUTCH: Where's my car?
    
    MERL: Beneath my dignity, man! Lower than the belly of a flounder in the bottom of a sewer, in the basement of a glue factory!
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, but where's my car? Why's it all covered up?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, uh... Hey, look, even Rembrandt painted a bowl of fruit once in a while, huh? Well, was he ashamed of it?
    
    HUTCH: What's all this garbage here? Merl, what's all this garbage doing around here?
    
    MERL: Garbage belongs with garbage.
    
    STARSKY: Hey! Shh!
    
    HUTCH: Starsky!
    
    STARSKY: Hmm?
    
    HUTCH: Merl, what the hell did you do?
    
    MERL: What did I do? Hey, baby, I gotta leave my signature. I am an artiste!
    
    HUTCH: You're a moron!
    
    STARSKY: Hey!
    
    MERL: What? 
    
    HUTCH: The two of you are morons!
    
    STARSKY: That's not fair.
    
    HUTCH: That's not why I brought the car here. I brought the car over here
    for a tune-up!
    
    STARSKY: Hey, take it easy, man, huh? Hey, take it easy, will you?
    
    HUTCH: Come back here. (unintelligible yelling.)
    
    END


End file.
